Two Girls Lucky Day
by GoldenOwl37
Summary: 2 girls get dropped off at a bakery when they see someone special, who is that special person? The girls happen to recognize the person's voice and they strike out a conversation with him. Once they get to know him, they find out his secret and a whole prophecy made around the three people. (Contains youtubers and magic :D)
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise from a Youtuber

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I am new to FanFiction and a new writer so please cut me some slack for lack of detail and any other **_

_**I don't own Minecraft, Panera Bread, Setosorcerer,**_** skydoesminecraft, the whole teamcrafted_ or apple_****_ (future)_****_  
I also understand that Seto got kicked from team crafted but he will still be with them in this fanfiction just so you understand._**

**_Just so you guys know, I get writers block VERY easily so please keep that in mind when I haven't updated in a while later on once I get started._**

* * *

**Prolog**

Bella and Alex have been friends for as long as they remember, they both go to a Chicago high school. They have that one person they always wanted to meet, ironically it's a youtuber, but not like Skydoesminecraft, he has a smaller youtube channel and he is Setosorcerer. Bella tends to be kind and caring but, sarcasm is not her thing. Bella likes to wear jeans and a t-shirt, preferably a Minecraft t-shirt. Alex on the other hand likes to joke around and be sarcastic, she is kind and caring like Bella but in a different way. Alex had a minecraft t-shirt that had a the mobs on it. She was wearing a creeper hoodie over it, dark jeans and purple hightops. Her hair was a dark brown and had red strands in front. Alex's eyes were a dark brown that were lit up with ammusment. She also had black hair with some red dyed hair near her face.

**Bella's POV**

"I'll see you in an hour!" My Mom said dropping Alex and I off at a Panera Bread so, Alex and I can work on our FanFictions and talk about random stuff. Alex and I both brought our Apple laptops for our entertainment and fanfiction writing.

"Bye Mom!" I said as I walked toward the door into the bakery. (A/N Panera bread is kinda like a bakery, they sell bread and other pastries)

"Did you see Seto's new video? It was really funny!" Alex said giggling.

"No, but judging from you giggling I need to?"

"Yep, you definitely need to, by the way did I ever tell you he is funny and awesome?"

"Like a TRILLION times!" I said laughing.

**Seto's POV**

I walk into a Panera bread right after some high schoolers, well thats what they look like. I then noticed they were talking about how awesome and funny I was. I ignored them until I was behind them while they were ordering. The dirty blonde said that she has been a subscriber since I reached one hundred thousand subscribers, I have five hundread thousand now.

"Huh, they must be loyal subscribers then? At least I know someone is enjoying my videos." I said somewhat loud. I then see them both turn around and whisper to each other other.

"I know that voice anywhere, I think i just heard Seto!" They black haired girl said. I didn't know what to say, but then the dirty blond one turned around and looked strait at me.

"Was that you speaking?" she asked.

"I guess, I don't know what you heard?" I responded.

"No way! You are Seto! I know that voice anywhere! Please tell me I'm not daydreaming again let alone hallucinating."

"I think I am Seto, I do sound like him and make videos on youtube...but yeah I think I'm Seto"

She looked like she was about to have a fangirl moment, but was holding it in.

"May I ask you, Setosorcerer, to sit with us?" The dirty blonde one said.

"Sure I guess, I wasn't waiting for anyone, I was just going to grab my pastries and leave."

"Cool, see in a sec" the black haired girl said walking to a three seated table with her friend.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we just met Setosorcerer and he is coming to talk to us!" I said to Alex.

"Yeah, it's cool but, I'm not as much as a fan as you are Bella. You just showed me him like two months ago."

"But still, a youtuber! He is getting famous so, I would talk to him now before he becomes too famous Alex."

"I guess your right, be the first meet him so we could get popular huh?"

"Oh Alex." I say as Seto comes and sits down.

"Nice to see you not screaming your head off, like they do for Adam or any other youtuber." he says.

"Ha, very funny, anyway have you ever had a fan recognize your voice because I know you haven't done a vlog yet"

"No, your the first"

"Awesome, do you mind if I take a quick video of all three of us talking to you or at least you saying a few lines for keep sake?"

"I guess, just don't post any where please"

"Of course not, not without your permission" I say getting my phone ready to shoot the video.

~Time Skip~AfterVideo~

"Cool, thanks Seto!" I say smiling.

"No problem for a fan that recognizes my voice just by saying something random" He responds.

"If I may ask, I love to play Minecraft and I was wondering If I could do a video with you" I asked thinking he will say no.

"I guess, only because you are a huge fan and you can recognize my voice anytime."

I almost screamed but I have to keep my cool.

"Do you mind writing down your Skype name and an autograph?"

"Sure, I just need a piece of paper and a sharpie"

I pulled out two pieces of paper and a sharpie so he could write his Skype name and autograph. He then writes his Skype and autograph on the paper I gave him.

"Thanks, a lot dude" I said smiling

"No problem, may I ask your guys names?"

"I am Bella and this is my friend..." I said leaving a blank for Alex to say her name.

"I'm Alex, but you can call me AJ if you would like"

"Cool, nice to meet you guys" Seto said smiling.

~Time Skip~One hour Later~

"My Mom will be here soon, but nice meeting you Seto!" I said politely.

"Yeah, can't wait to do a video with you, you both seem like cool girls" Seto said.

"I wish I could play with you, but I don't have a Minecraft computer account." Alex said sadly

"Oh, well here" Seto then hands Alex a gift card to Minecraft.

"How did you know you would need this?!" Alex said confused.

"I always keep it just in case I see a fan, your lucky I brought it today because I just got a sorcerer feeling" Seto said laughing.

"Really? I'm guessing you never seen fans seeing that you still have the card, but you could have easily bought another." Alex said.

"Yeah, your the first, but I just decided to take it because where I was going I thought I could possibly run into a fan without Minecraft" Seto said smiling.

"Well here we are now, I guess your "Sorcerer's Feeling" really works" Alex said laughing.

"Well, I better get going, It's getting late and your Mom will be here any minute so, I'll go"

"Alright, see ya Seto!" Me and Alex said in unison.

"Yeah, hey Bella, Skype you later tonight?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do" I said laughing.

"Alright, see ya later Bella!" Seto said going out the door. Right after he left my mom came and picked us up.


	2. Chapter 2: Ty's Fangirl Problem

**Seto's POV**

I walked out of Panera bread and walked home, I don't think the Bella and Alex know that I live in Chicago. ( A/N I don't know what city Seto lives in so I pick a random city) I get home and I see Ty sitting on my couch.

"Why are you here Ty?" I asked

"Dude, it's 5:30. I came here right before you left to get some pastries? Where were you?" Ty asked

"Oh, I forgot"

"What or who mad you forget I was here?"

"I ran into some fans of mine and all three of us started talking"

"Ahh, you first fan encounter ey?"

"Yeah" I say blushing.

"Girls or boys?"

"Girls, but why do you need to know?"

"Fangirls, you know those are the worst kind of fans because of their screaming nature?"

"They actually were fine, one looked like she was going to scream, but was holding it in. How are they the worst fans anyway"

"Well good, but they are the worst because the scream and also like to stalk too."

"They aren't that bad..." I said trailing off. "Can we change the subject now?"

"Sure, so what do you wanna do?" Ty asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that I said that I would call those fans tonight"

"You want to do it now, they will be more surprised if they see me"

"I guess" I said while we walk to the computer room.

**Bella's POV**

I hear my computer ring, a Skype call.

"Alex! He's calling!" I call out

"Be right there" Alex responds.

I then answer the call and it was Seto _and_ Ty (Deadlox)

"Hi Bella" Seto said.

"Her name is Bella? Cool" Said Ty

"Wow Alex is going to flip when she see's you Ty, she's a fan" I say.

"Cool, she isn't going to scream is she?"

"I'm sure she will keep her cool"

"I told you so Ty!" Seto said to Ty.

"Seto, when will we be doing a video with you?"

"You said they would do a video!?"

"Yeah, they were my first fans to recognize me. By the way, may they be in our parkor map in two days?" Seto asked.

"I guess" Ty said then asking "Are you good at parkor?"

"Yeah I'm ok, but not the best"

"Alright see you then" Ty said and hanging up the call.

**Skype Chat** (A/N Bella= bellaellaminecrafter Seto=setothesorcerer - Not actually Skype names)

bellaellaminecrafter: uh ty ok?

setothesorcerer: yeah he just wants 2 hang out with me and not some fan .

bellaellaminecrafter: oh k well c ya tomorrow when ty leaves?

setothesorcerer: yeah but he will try 2 stick around

bellaellaminecrafter: all right does he have something against fans?

setothesorcerer: i think against girl fans he doesnt like them i guess

bellaellaminecrafter: he doesnt like the screaming and stalking?

setothesorcerer: are those just major fans?

bellaellaminecrafter: ya pretty much

setothesorcerer: btw thx for keep you cool at panera

bellaellaminecrafter: np i dont like to freak out much

setothesorcerer: cool

bellaellaminecrafter: alright well i will c ya tomorrow when ty leaves right?

setothesorcerer: ya i will try 2 at least

bellaellaminecraft: alright bai ill let you get 2 your vid making

setothesorcerer: thx bai c ya

bellaellaminecrafter: bai


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad Surprise

**I know some events in this chapter already happened, but I think I have a cool idea what to do with it and I DON'T OWN SKYPE! so TO THE REVIEWS!**

**XxXHYpErXxX: Thanks! And cool that your name goes with one of the girls names! (Hands Out Twix)**

**EnderJay1925: Thanks! (Hands Out Twix)**

**The Sorceress: Thanks! The Next Chapter? Oh I don't know when I'm making it. That Skype name, I might change it, It was all I could think of. (Hands Out Twix)**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Seto's POV**

~Next Day~

I woke up and did my morning routine. I then went on Skype to see if Bella was online, she was so I typed to her.

setothesorcerer: hello bella and good morning!

bellaellaminecrafter: hi seto

setothesorcerer:hey i was wondering if u could come to my house later, with alex around 2?

bellaellaminecrafter: sure, i bet alex would like 2 come 2, wat if she needs 2 come latr?

setothesorcerer: that will be fine with me

bellaellaminecrafter: cool ill let u know when alex is coming

setothesorcerer: alright at least i will see u here

bellaellaminecrafter: cool c ya!

setothesorcerer: c ya!

Five minutes after I got done with Bella, I see a call from all of Team Crafted. I answered it and Adam, Ty and Mitch were in it. They said I was getting kicked from team crafted, that ruined my day. Ty tried to defend me but I don't know if it worked yet because I left before I had gotten more hurt by Mitch's and Adam's words.

~Time Skip: 2:00~

**Bella's POV**

I just arrived at Seto's house and when I walk in I see him on his couch crying.

"Seto! Whats wrong!" I said running towards him.

"I-I got kicked" He said shakaly

"From Team Crafted!?" I asked surprised.

"Y-yes"

"Why? Your awesome!"

"T-they said for business, how many subs and commentary style"

"Well that sucks"

Alex comes through the door looking us.

"What sucks" Alex asked.

"I-I got kicked from Team Crafted" Seto said crying even more.

Alex takes a deep breathe.

"Oh, well that sucks"

"Calm down Alex" I said.

"Why are you telling her to calm down" Seto says.

I hold up my hand counting down.

"3...2...1"

"Let's go kill those noobs!" Alex said.

"Seto, The whole Team Crafted are stupid jerks. Don't let them get to you Seto" I said smiling at him.

"You know what, I won't" Seto said standing up, wipping the tears off his eyes.

"That's the spirt Seto!" I said cheering.

"I have something to give you guys now for cheering me up"

"Cool what is it" I said.

"It's a surprise"

* * *

**That's a wrap! Don't yell at me for the cliff hanger! The next chapter will be here soon! Sorry for the shortness!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bella Sorceress

**Sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter...by the way...Here are the characters full names...Also! You can private message me ideas! I will not take ideas from reviews! Only Private Message! I would love to hear ideas from you guys...It would also help me make chapters faster!**

**Bella: Bella Snow**

**Alex: Alex Burns**

**Seto: Seto Sorcerer or if your a Yu-Gi-Oh fan (I am not one...sorry :/) Seto Kaiba xD But in all seriousness Seto's full name is Seto Sorcerer **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Stay here I will get the surprise" Seto said.

"Ok!" I said. I then felt tugging on my shirt from Alex.

"Dude, let's go follow Seto" Alex said to me.

"NO WAY! Why would you want to?"

"To see where he's going."

"You can, but I'm staying here" I said crossing my arms.

"No, you coming with me" Alex said dragging me against my will.

"ALEX!"

Alex finally gets to where Seto is. We are both shocked at the sight. It looks like a sorcerer's den, it has the potions, enchantment table and everything.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Seto said blushing red.

I pointed at Alex. "All her fault! She even dragged me against my will to see what your doing!"

"I'm just going to go now..." Alex said walking away slowly.

"Nu uh! Your staying, you got us into this mess!" I said pulling Alex back next to me.

"Fiiiiiiiinnnneeeeee." Alex said sighing.

"Anyway, Seto what is all this?" I asked.

"You know how I'm a "Sorcerer" supposedly?" Seto said.

"Yeah, what about it? Don't tell me your a real one!?" I said.

"I am." Seto says.

"Cool!" Me and Alex say at the same time.

"Well, no need to hide it from you guys anymore!" Seto said laughing.

"Ok well, whats the suprise!" Alex said.

"It's ready just come into my secret sorcery den."

We step in and I see Seto holding up a potion.

"What's that potion for?" I ask.

"It's for you"

"I hope it's nothing dangerous."

"Since when would I hurt you?" Seto said.

"Good point, what does it do?"

"You will find out, I also have one for you too Alex."

We take our potions and I drink mine first. The potion looked like it had some magic, but clear magic as if something or someone has to fill it with their own essence.

"I don't feel any different..."

"It will take effect, if my prediction is right."

"What does that mean?"

"I felt some kind of energy coming from you...Which is usually from a sorceress. This potion will bring out anything magical, like if you are a sorceress but don't know it yet."

"Cool, but what if I am not one?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen."

Just after he said that, light blue swirls formed around me. They also had some green and purple within them. After they were gone, I had sorceress wear like Seto's.

"I was right! You are a sorceress!" Seto said happily.

"I wonder if I am one too!" Alex said drinking her potion. After a few minutes nothing happened to Alex.

"Seto, when is this potion going to go into effect?"

"Sorry Alex, you are not a sorceress" Seto said.

"WHY DOES BELLA GET TO BE ONE THEN!" Alex screamed.

"She was born one, she just didn't discover her power yet."

"Not fair." Alex said pouting.

"Don't feel down Alex, I sense a change from you too from the potion"

"Then why am I normal?"

"You have a certain sorcery that only has one element you can control"

"Cool! Technically a sorceress, right?"

"Sorry, but no. You are just an Ice Apprentice."

"So, not never a full sorceress?"

"Correct."

"But why not be a full sorceress then?"

"Your body can't handle that much energy of a sorceress. Bella's however can."

"Not fair."

"Sorry Alex, but it's better than being completely normal?"

"I guess, but still jealous of Bella." Alex said surprised.

Me and Alex then practiced our magic. Seto told me not to let the magic get to my head, otherwise bad things can happen. Alex got more jealous as I did more spells, I noticed as time went by her eyes were turning more red than they should be. I was begining to question the potion Seto gave us. I learned how to control all elements, even ice and to levitate things. I also learned to control how much magic goes into an object. I might have accidental hit Seto in the head once or twice while learning this. He seemed fine with it. This happened in a corse of three hours or so. After we were all done practicing Seto asked us to come by tomorrow at 3:30. We decided it was late and we needed to go back to our houses. Did I mention that I can levitate off the ground and go faster than running while doing it? Alex can fly however, the wind carried her.

* * *

**And thats it! sorry for all the dialog, I can try to do less in future chapters. Also Bella isn't going to stay the all mighty powerful Bella. I have a few things in mind for the next chapter thanks to kallistarockz so on that note NO FLAMES! I will balance out the power between Alex and Bella over the next chapter or 3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Alex is a wolf?

**Yes, a few people were telling me about the Mary Sue. I changed a few things in last chapter. So go check it out! I also don't own the song Counting Stars, One Republic does! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: No kidding xD (Hands out Twix)**

**kallistarockz: Yeah I know just addressed that, by the way...THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! (Hands out 2 Twix)**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Seto's POV**

I said goodbye to Bella and Alex, but as Alex was walking out, I felt something. I sensed she was half_ animal_. Maybe she does have more power.

**Alex's POV**

I was a bit upset about me being almost powerless. At least I had _some_ power. In the corner of my eye I saw someone about to cause a car crash.

"Bella, look! Can you help them?!" I said.

Before Bella could do anything I surrounded the speeding car in ice. It stopped it and I melted it. No one was harmed, I could sense it. (A/N Yes she can melt her own ice, just seemed fair)

"Nice one Alex!" Bella said looking over to me and punched my shoulder.

"Thanks" I said.

I noticed Bella staring at me.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just your eyes turned and ice blue and turned back brown"

"Maybe it's a sign of a new power?"

"Maybe a new element, since you already have one covered!"

"That would be awesome!"

I tried fire first, nothing happened. I then tried water, nothing happened. I tried earth, something happened. I made a crack in the ground and sealed it back up again.

"Wow! Earth! I thought it would have been fire!" Bella said laughing.

"Very funny..." I said unamused.

"That wasn't sarcasm..."

"Oh, then sorry" I said staring at the ground.

I wasn't in the best of moods, ever since Bella was a sorceress and I am just and Ice Apprentice. I might be a element holder, since I found Earth to be my new ability. I started to get a headache and I looked over to Bella.

"Bring any health potion ingredients?" I asked

"Yeah why?"

"I got a headache"

"Ok, once we get back home I will make the potion right away!" Bella said.

The only reason I had to ask Bella to make the potion is because only sorcerers and sorceress's can make them without any experience or without a potion book. I have no experience when it comes to potions, I don't have a book either.

~Time Skip~ ~At Home~

"Ok, I will start on the potion" Bella said walking through the door.

"Ok, hey maybe you don't need to be a full sorceress to make potions..." I said.

"Maybe, you want to try?"

"Sure"

Bella was over my shoulder watching to see if I was doing everything right. A big smile came across her face.

"Yay! Your making your potion! Wow, I guess I won't need to do them!"

"Yeah, it's also nice to know that I won't have to rely on you all the time."

"Alex, I think you can take care of yourself without me"

"You think?"

"What makes you so unsure?"

"Well, with all your power I thought that you could mostly do all your sorcery for me."

"Alex, I won't always be there for you to do it, so now you know you won't have to rely on me to do potions. I probably won't use my power too much, only emergencies or fun.

"Well, at least I know I won't have to rely on you." I finally said.

"Ok, now drink it. It should get rid of that headache."

"I will" I said smiling weakly.

I drank the potion and it didn't help at all. I think it made my headache worse.

~Time Skip~ ~8:30 pm~

"Hey Bella, I think I am going to bed now." I said.

"What! That is not like you, I thought you like staying up until 2 in the morning?!" Bella said very confused to why I was going to be really early.

"Yeah, my headache got worse and that potion you gave me earlier, didn't help either."

"Ok, I guess you should get some rest. It might be better in the morning."

"Thanks Bella, for understanding."

"No problem, good night Alex"

"Good night" I said walking to the guest room. (They are at Bella's house, if you didn't catch that...)

~Time Skip~ ~12:00 pm - Noon~

I woke up with severe pain in my head, my headache got worse. I could barely stand it and I couldn't make myself a potion because it will just make the pain worse. I walked over to the bathroom mirror and saw my hair was turning a light gray in certain areas. I was worried, did Seto's potion do this? I decided to find Bella and have her look. I walked into Bella's room to see if she was awake, she often was a late sleeper. I saw her still sleeping in her bed and I decided to wake her. She would have to get up at some point, might as well it be now.

"Bella, wake up, it's 12 in the afternoon." I said shaking Bella a little.

She grunts and turns away.

"Bella! There's an emergency!" I said yelling.

"What! Where! Who! Oh wow Alex you liar!" She said getting up.

"That's me! I actually have an emergency though, just look at my hair!"

She go out of bed and examined my hair, her facial expressions was worrying me.

"Alright, I made a conclusion" Bella said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked hoping she could help.

"We need to find Seto, we are going to his house anyway"

"But we are going at 3:30! We can't just show up!"

"If it's an emergency he said to come to his house earlier"

"Great now get out of your pj's and get moving!" I said trying to go to Seto's as quickly as we can.

While Bella was changing into her sorceress attire, I started to notice I could smell really far. I could smell a squirrel outside, in the neighbors yard. As time went on, I went outside and noticed my sense of hearing started getting better too. I could hear Bella singing Counting Stars from inside.

"What took you so long?" I said.

"Sorry, I needed to get a few things" She said.

"Alright let's go!" I said jumping on the wind and flying off.

Bella was behind me, I guess she finally found a way to fly higher.

"Hey Alex look! There's a burglary! You want to stop it, or shall I?" Bella asked.

"I will, might as well try my new ability!" I said.

I lifted up a decent sized rock to throw at the burglar, big enough to knock him out, but small enough to only cause a small concussion. I then put the rock back where it was and looked over at Bella.

"Alex your eyes, they turned that ice blue color." Bella said.

"Must have a new element, I'll try something."

"Ok, but to let you know that ice color in your eyes went away, but your eyes look like something from a wolf..." Bella said trailing off.

I ignored her thinking that she was kidding with me. I tried fire, nothing happened. I tried water and a little wave of water was made in my hand. I was surprised at how much better it makes me feel to gain another element. I guess helping people does make you feel better. Bella and I continued flying, as Bella was flying I would have to help her up with my wind because I guess she hasn't gain a lot of balance yet. When we finally reached Seto's house, Bella had mastered her flying thanks to my help. I felt important for once. We came into Setos house, we saw him cleaning up around without touching anything. He was of course using a levitation spell. I tried levitating something, and it surprisingly worked.

"Wow Alex, I think you are a sorceress. I think you're just gaining your power over time, not all at once like I did." Bella said.

"I think you're right Bella, lets let Seto know we ar-" I got cut off by Seto.

"I already knew you were coming, just not so soon." Seto said.

"You mean at 3:30, correct?" I asked.

"No, I felt Bella from half way from my house"

"Wow, you can feel other sorcerers and sorceresses?" Bella said.

"Of course, did you feel me from a point on the journey here?"

"Hmm...I did feel an energy that felt suspiciously like yours..."

"That was me alright" Seto said laughing.

"Anyway, we are here early because of Alex. Her hair is almost completely grey now, her eyes turned blue and like a wolf's eye."

"AAHHGRR!" I yelled, the headache just sent a jolt of pain throughout my whole body.

"Ok, I think you friend is part wolf. I guess she was going to change into one sooner or later, the potion just made her one now. We should probably hurry up and get her into the sorcery den, I think she's about to transform judging by her yelling in pain" Seto said.

They rushed me into Seto's sorcery den and Seto was explaining to me that I am not going to change like a werewolf, I would be able to control my change and this was the only uncontrollable one. He also felt a sorceress energy from me and that I was a sorceress like Bella but not as powerful as Bella and himself.

"AAAAHHHGRRRROOOO" I said as another surge of pain went through my body. The end of that yell sounded like a howl from a wolf.

I started to change seconds later. My hands and feet turned into paws, and my whole body just shifted into a wolf. This process was very painful. I walked around a bit and decided to change back, I guess I just had to think to change into a wolf and back because thats what I did to change back to Alex. When I was changing back, it didn't hurt. I guess the pain was just a one time thing.

"Well, I guess you are officially part wolf Alex." Bella said.

"Yep, and uh Seto, will that pain turning into a wolf happen every time I turn into a wolf?" I asked.

"I assume not, but I know for a fact that if sorcerers and sorceresses use a shape shifting spell you end up having a little pain when transforming into and back from an animal. It may not hurt you since you are actually part animal, not some spell." Seto said.

"Wait, THERE'S A SHAPE SHIFTING SPELL!" Bella yelled.

"Yeah..."

"Cool" Bella said.

**Seto's POV**

I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it. I ask Bella and Alex to come with me, just in case Team Crafted are trying to apologize again. I open the door and sure enough there's Adam and Mitch. I look over to Alex, she is growling like a wolf. I have a feeling this is going to get real.

"I am sor-" I cut off Adam.

"Save it Adam, I have fans to support me through this time." I said.

I look over at Bella and whisper to her and she nods her head. Bella looks over at Alex and tells her something too. I then see Alex running into the sorcery den.

"But we are truly sor-" Bella cuts off Mitch.

"You should be sorry, not for Seto but for your bad choice." Bella says with a ball of magic in her hand.

I then make a ball of magic. Adam and Mitch look surprised.

"Mitch, I'm so startled." Adam says.

I throw my ball of magic at Mitch, I made sure the magic only slightly hurts him and knocks him back. Bella then throws her magic at Adam. She also did the same safety precautions as I did. I then see Alex charging for Mitch and Adam as a wolf. She growls and scratches Adam and Mitch on their arms and walks over to me and Bella. We give her a glare and her ears go flat. After Adam and Mitch stand up, they walk to us. I decide to heal both since I am nice and Alex shouldn't have scratched them.

"Ok, I see you clearly don't want to play with us anymore. We will go our separate paths from now on." Adam says.

"Good!" Bella says.

"Bye Seto." Mitch says.

"Just get out of my sight." Seto says closing the door.

* * *

**MUST READ!**

**Such a long chapter! Hope you guys like it! Now I think I will be updating my other story for a bit, I hope you don't mind. Oh ya, go check out my other story if you already haven't! School is starting tomorrow for me so I won't be updating that often...but I won't disappear. I will always be here to private message about the chapters and to give ideas! Peace out writers! (Not to be taken as mean, my new sign off :D)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Seto Bella Couple?

**Hey guys! I'm back! It feels like its been SOOOoooo long since I posted...I had to get another chapter out for skydoesdragon...otherwise people would yell at me! So I did post the 5th chapter...I'm kinda surprised that this was the first story and you guys seem to like the other story...seems kinda weird to me, but at least people like my stories! I hope to be a famous minecraft writer on here...so yeah...hopefully we can make that happen...with all your reviews and follows and favorites and by the way... Alex and Bella are high schoolers, ages around last year of high school...so yeah...I changed them to high schoolers because...I HAVE AN ENDING PLANNED FOR THIS STORY ALREADY! xD and Seto is like 19-20 (idk his real age...just guessing from voice)...welp TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: Ok cool, I somewhat agree. Alex shouldn't have scratched Mitch and Adam...but yeah GO SETO! (Hands Out Twix)**

**kallistarockz: Thanks! I'm glad I made no errors in the last chapter! :) (Hands Out 2 Twix)**

**Guest: Tears? Why? (Hands Out Twix)**

**Ok, so I'm done with the reviews...so...TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Seto's POV **

After slamming the door in Mitch's and Adam's faces, I felt better. I felt like I could do anything I wanted. I heard yelling from Bella, so I went over to see what she was screaming about.

"What was that scream for?" I ask walking into the sorcery den.

"I got a text invite from school about a small little dance at school tonight, Alex and I always like going...and you can bring friends from other schools or graduates up to 2 years ago!" Bella said.

"It's usually really fun! I end up sugar high though..." Alex said.

"Sounds fun, could I possibly come?" I asked.

"Sure, by the way...don't let Alex get sugar high..." Bella said shaking her head.

"I do anyway!" Alex yelled.

"Seto, do you have a spell to keep her...not hyper?" Bella asked me.

"I could look...or you could look...you need to learn to read the language the book is printed in." I said.

"I'll look." Bella said walking up to the big book.

I see her looking through the book, she looks like she understands the language. Then I start thinking of the dance, I think of the slow dance. Who will I dance with? I could dance with Bella...no, I can't...or can I? No, I can't think like that...but just maybe I could.

"Seto!" Bella yelled for the third time.

"Huh! What!" I said coming out of my daydream.

"I said I found something and I can read the language, where were you for the last two minutes or so?" Bella said.

"I was just thinking of the dance..." I trailed off.

"Ok...anyway...I found a spell to keep her calm, do you happen to have a small book I could carry with me to cast spells with?"

"Yeah, I'll go get three so we all have them." I said walking out of the room.

I walk into my room grabbing all books with all spells, they are small books but really thick. Let's hope we can hide them.

"Here you go Bella and Alex." I said giving the books to them.

"Thanks Seto!" Bella said.

"Yay! I can finally troll people!" Alex said.

"If I see either one of you guys trolling someone else, you guys are in big trouble!" I said with a ball of magic in my hand. The color was red just to scare them into not trolling, well at least Alex.

"Meep!" Alex said running out of the room.

Bella and I start laughing, Bella then walks out of the room going to get Alex. As we were laughing, her smile was just...I can't explain it. I saw her eyes sparkle with laughter. Wait, why am I thinking this! I can't think like this, the odds of her liking me is slim. Wait...WHAT!?

"SETO!" Alex said storming into the sorcery den.

"What!" I yelled back.

"What is up with you today...you're spacing out a lot today..." Alex said trailing off.

"Oh I don't know..." I said.

"Anyway, SETO WHY SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Alex said screaming.

"I want no trolling from you Alex." I said shooting her a glare.

"FIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE" Alex said sighing.

"Hey, by the way...whens the dance?" I ask.

"Tonight a 6:00 to 9:00 at our high school. I can send you the address and everything over Skype later." Bella said.

"That would be great, thanks!"

"No problem Seto!" Bella said smiling.

~Time Skip~ ~The Dance~

I arrived at the dance and I see Bella waiting at the front door. Little does she know, I came in through the back. Time for a little scare with magic. I walked up to a confused Bella and hit her with a harmless ball of magic. She jumped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seto!" Bella yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Seeeeetoooo!"

"Whaaaaat?" (:) quote time)

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You throw to ball of...you know...I can't say because this is a PUBLIC place...you shouldn't have done that anyway...this place could reveal who we are...being a sorcerer for a long time you should know this...plus...you scared me half to death!" Bella said half yelling at me.

"Hey, just trying to have fun..." I said, but I could tell Bella wasn't amused. Boy she should lighten up.

"Whatever act your trying to pull...I don't like it sorcerer..." Bella said glaring at me.

"Alright, fine I guess I'll go hide in a corner now..." I said.

"You not serious are you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I have no one to dance with."

"You could dance with me...but just as friends"

"Alright, fine with me, just as friends, yep" I said.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, never been better" I lied.

This was my first time dancing with a girl. (I'm making Seto kinda shy...so yeah...idk if he dated or not soooo...yeah) I was excited, but afraid at the same time. I don't know if Bella will like me back. Wait...WHAT? I don't think I have a crush on her...or do I? NO I don't, I gotta stop thinking about her beautiful blue eyes and dreamy smile. Wow, I did it again didn't I.

"Seto!" Alex yelled.

"Huh! What did I do!" I yelled back.

"You ok Seto?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I think I need to get myself in check so...I'm going to splash some water in my face..." I said walking away slowly.

"Alright, just be back in time for pie!" Alex said.

"Cake is a lie so pie!" (I love quotes) I yelled at Alex.

"Got that right Seto!" Bella yelled back at me.

I walked into the bathroom and started splashing water on my face. I had never felt anything like this in my life. (Still don't know if he dates...) This feeling while I'm around Bella, is...just unexplainable. I walk out of the bathroom and I see Alex hovering over the pie. I walk up to her and try to scare her...but I failed, she doesn't get scared easily.

"Nice try Seto! No one can scare me!" Alex said laughing.

"I know, just know you will get scared." I said. I see Bella walking over to me. I see her hair flow and her eyes just sparkle. Don't even get me started on her dress. Why am I thinking like this? I don't want to anymore, but I can't stop thinking about her beautiful eyes and such. No surprise, I did it again.

"S E T O!" Bella screamed.

"W H A T!" I yelled back. I noticed everyone looking at us. Five girls in a group looked like they were about to fangirl, they had their phones ready. I knew I was in trouble. They came after me and I reacted quickly. I froze them, as in ice cube froze them. Everyone looked in awe, I think they thought it was a magic trick.

"Did you guys think it was a magic trick?" I asked. I saw a bunch of heads shaking. Then I heard screaming. Before everything got into complete chaos, I froze time. I wiped everyone mind but Bella's and Alex. I erased the part where Bella screamed my name. I then unfroze time to see that everyone looked around confused. They then continued to dance.

"How?!" Alex asked.

"Uh... magic, a time freeze spell?" I said confused that Alex did not know this.

"Alex, come on! You should know this! Seto is a sorcerer! Not a regular human being!"Bella said quietly.

"Just making sure..." Alex said glaring at both of us. Bella and I just laughed. Bella asked if I wanted to dance, I of course said yes. We danced like there was no tomorrow. (Probably quoting someone so I give credit to the quote) I felt happy with Bella and just as I got comfortable dancing with Bella, a slow song came on. We danced and danced. I wanted this to continue. When the moment felt right, I kissed her. She kissed back, but I don't know what this means. I then hear the regular music come on.

"Hey Bella, I think I have a crush on...judging on that kiss..." I said trailing off.

"I'm sorry Seto, but I don't really feel the same way...the kiss just happened because of the moment." Bella said. My heart was shattered, but I understood.

"Oh, then I'm sorry for the kiss..." I said nervously.

"Don't be, I kinda liked it..." Bella said. That raised my hopes up.

"Really? I thought you don't like me that way?" I teased.

"I don't, but that was my first kiss with a guy..." Bella said.

"I'm sorry it was with a good friend then..." I said.

"Oh, it will just give me experience with my first boyfriend..." Bella said trailing off.

"I just hope this doesn't change anything..." I said nervously.

"Nah, we will stay the same" Bella chuckled.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Alex came in with pie on her face.

"Nope, you missed nothing. You also have pie on your face." I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, do you have a napkin?"

"Yeah here..." I said making a napkin magically appear in my hand. I made sure no one was watching.

"Thanks Seto!"

"No problem Alex" I said smiling. I noticed a tall guy in the corner of my eye coming toward us. He looked like he was one of the football players. Oh boy, I think I'm in trouble.

"Hey you! The one in the cosplay outfit!" The guy said.

"This isn't cosplay...I wear this..." I said shakily.

"Ha! Nerd! Time for the wedgy of you life nerd!" He said. I suddenly felt like I was back in middle school, constantly getting bullied and pushed around. I did not want to go back to that at the dance. I struck out. I got mad at the guy calling me a nerd and got a fireball ready in my hand.

"Ha! Just lame fake magic! I bet if I touch it I will burn!" The bully laughed.

"Go ahead, touch it." I said as calm as I could. He touched it and jumped back. He now knew why I wore my sorcerer robes and started running. Before he left, i hit him on the back with that same fireball. Man, I wish I had this power in middle school. Everyone was looking at me in horror. Bella and Alex were surprised that I did that, I could tell by their faces. I now knew I should have never done that. I couldn't erase everyone's memory again, or else they would get some brain damage. I wouldn't want that to happen.

"People of this high school, I am truly sorry you had to see this. Please don't tell anyone what you saw. I already had to erase you minds once...so I can't do it again. Please, if you have a heart...to keep this a secret from everyone." I said with sad eyes. Everyone said yes and I was happy. I told them that they shouldn't be afraid and that the football player was calling me a nerd and whatever. They nodded and went on with the last thirty minutes of the dance like nothing happened. I felt like something wasn't right in some way, but I couldn't find it within myself to see what it was.

* * *

***Wipes sweat off forehead* Wow, intense. Where is Seto and Bella going? What will happen after the dance? Wow I just dropped TONES of drama bombs in there...I feel happy. Sorry for not updating, but I think I will do a simular chapter for Skydoesdragon...but I really don't know...I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR SKYDOESDRAGON! Any ideas? PLEASE I am BEGGING of you to send in ideas, if you want to see me write the next chapter...only if you really want to though...anyway I am off... **

**Peace Out Writers! **


	7. Chapter 7: Who is He?

**Ok I literally dragged myself to the computer to write xD. I did this because a guest 1 don't called me budder owl...I don't hate sky but he is not my favorite...I like setosorcerer if you can't tell already xD. AND they really wanted me update...so I will. Sorry for the long time no see but one word SCHool. Yep. Just the worst thing to happen to a writer...but I had to...my projects for the trimester had to get done soooooo yeah... and I would also like to say...I made kinda like a one shot collection but instead its battles between my oc's and different youtubers and I think you should check it out ...soooo with that TO THE REVIEWS! **

kallistarockz: Thanks! (Hands out Twix)

Guest: Yep I'm updating, thanks to you xD btw DO NOT call me budder owl...not a fan of _him_ anymore...not meaning to sound harsh (You know if you post as yourself or get an account you could private message me...I'm always on...I would love to talk...just because I see pm first than reviews) (Hands out 3 Twix)

**Welp thats it for the reviews...soooo he is a long overdue chapter TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Unknown POV (xD start out with a random person shall we)**

The time has come for my plans to be put to work. I hated that it had to take place in the *shudders* _human_ world. I am used to Minecraftia's physics, but I now have to get used to the _human_ physics. I heard of the prophecy, a sorcerer, sorcereress and a apprentice. The apprentice happens to be part wolf, not my favorite part. They are destine to defeat a threat and save the human world. Thats how they all go, but not this time. I am the threat, and I _will_ win. Time to go to the human world. Let's hope no one recognizes me from Minecraft, the most dangerous mob in Minecraft. Figure out who I am yet? I hope not, my identity will forever stay a secret...for now.

**Seto's POV**

That was a great dance, I kissed Bella! She didn't seem to mind _too_ much...but I still have that feeling that something is going to happen. Probably nothing.

"SETO GET DOWN!" I hear someone scream. I then see lighting crack across the sky.

"GET DOWN I SAID!" I hear the voice again, sounds like Bella so I get down. I look up and see a dark figure. Coming towards me. Holding Bella by the collar of her shirt.

"If you want her to live, you best come with me." The mysterious man said. He had a deep voice. I didn't want to see Bella hurt so I went with.

~Le Time Skip~

I was in a room with Bella. We were both tied up.

"I was kidding about not killing this young girl, what in her young adult stage? You both will be killed" The man said. As soon as I saw his eyes, I immediately knew who it was.

"And you my boy, you were foolish to follow me. You will both now suffer my wrath!" He said laughing evilly. I took my had and created fire, Bella saw and did the same.

"What are you guys doing! No, you can't escape! You are my people that I torture everyday of you little lives! OH NO! YOUR PART OF THE PROPHECY!" He screamed. What prophecy? Theres a prophecy about us?

"Wheres the wolf girl? Huh, you going to answer me?!" He asked.

"Why would I tell you, the mighty old Herobrine." I snickered.

"I'm not old you peasant! Now, you will tell me or saw goodbye to your girlfriend!" He said holding a knife up to her neck.

"DON'T DO IT SETO!" I heard Bella scream. Then I heard her voice in my head.

(_Italics: Talking inside one an others head_)

"_I am almost free, just stall him_" I heard Bella say in my head.

"Alright, I'll tell you" I said as my flames cut all the way through my rope.

"Good sorcerer, now wheres the apprentice?" Herobrine said. I see Bella mouth to me that she is free.

"Why would I tell you!" I said jumping up and throwing a ball of fire at Herobrine. Bella did the same. He fell back and stood up enraged.

"Oh you little-" I cut him off by throwing a ball of magic. That seemed to knocked him out for a bit. I took Bella's hand and ran.

~Time Skip: To the house~

We made it back to the house. I was exhausted, so was Bella. I just see Alex sitting on MY couch eating MY chips. I decide to troll her. I whisper to Bella what I am going to do and she nods.

Alex's POV

I was on Seto's couch eating his chips. I hear the door open and instantly know who it is. I hear them whispering, remember I have wolf hearing. I know that they are going to troll me. I see Seto getting ready to put the chips down my shirt. Instead, I fling it at him and all the cheese gets all over him.

"ALEX! THAT WAS MENT FOR YOU!" Seto screamed with rage. His face started to turn a bight red

"Remember, wolf hearing" I said pointing to my slightly pointed ears.

"YOU SUCK ALEX!" Seto said storming out.

"Look what you did Alex! You hurt Seto!" Bella said running after him.

"It was just a prank!" I yelled. Well, time to make things up. I walk into Seto's room. He's crying.

"Seto, I didn't mean it. I was just..uhhh...defending myself?" I said with sympathy in my voice.

"You, you ment to hurt me!" Seto said. I then hear laughing. From Bella and Seto.

"GOTCHA!" Seto said bursting out laughing. Bella did the same.

"You guys suck...you know that I know that Seto gets depressed easily..." I said pouting.

**Bella's POV**

I totally got her! I KNEW she would hear that and I KNEW she would fling it at Seto. All part of the plan.

~Time Skip~

We all sat down at Seto's round table. We were about to discuss what to do about Herobrine. I then hear the door fling open. That same dark figure comes in and drags Alex away. Seto and I try running after her, but Herobrine already took off. Thats some major dejavu._  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Herobrine: Friend or Foe?

**YAY ANOTER UPDATE! I now have stuff planned for this story! YAY! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Aww no reviews? Come on! I love all reviews! So with that...**

**TO THE STORY!**

**Alex's POV**

I was knocked out cold for a while, but when I woke up, I was in Herobrines lair.

"Oh good, your awake!" He said. I growled at him.

"Whoa there wolfy, don't growl at me" He said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Now, you will tell me all of the sorcerer's and sorcereresses weaknesses or else, you will die." He said.

"You don't have the guts to kill, your just some scary guy that never really killed a guy!" I said yelling at him.

"You really think that of me? Well, lets see after this!" He said as he stabbed me in the chest and ripped out my heart.

"NOOO YOU CLEVER WOLF!" I heard as I fell asleep for eternity.

**Bella's POV**

Seto and I came up with a plan to get Alex. We are going to fight Herobrine. I hope we come back alive...but worth the risk to save my best friend for life.

~Passer du temps (Time skip in French! Thought it would be appropriate since I take French right now...) ~

Seto and I have been traveling for hours and finally got to where Alex is. We burst in with our magic ready when I see Herobrine on the floor looking like he was about to cry. I then look up and see Alex...dead...gone...forever. I then break down. Seto walks over to me and tries to comfort me. I see a tear roll down his cheek as he tries to comfort me. I then see Herobrine down at us crying. I see sympathy in his eyes. I never knew that Herobrine out of all people, would have feelings.

"I'll let you guys go, _only _because you lost a dear friend...that is what happened to me...Notch "accidentally" killed my only friend..." Herobrine says. I think I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"I was only trying to help the people of Minecraftia when Notch decided to curse me. I have no idea why...I guess he wanted to test how powerful of a being he can create...he chose me for some STRange reason...I never forgave him and still tried to help people. They were too afraid of my eyes."

"I feel bad now...I'm sorry that happened to you Herobrine." Seto said. He basically said it for both of us.

"Wait...you guys actually feel bad for me?"

"Yes, we do." I managed to say with my raspy after crying voice. Then Herobrine did something very unexpected. He hugged both of us. He **HUGGED** us!

"Wow, Herobrine, I never knew you had a soft side..." Seto said.

"I never show it to anyone since no one cares for me..." Herobrine said. "I usually cry myself to sleep...but I can fall asleep happy tonight, knowing that two people actually care about me..."

"Well, Herobrine, is there anyway to revive my friend?" I asked

"Yes, but Notch has to decide if she is a keeper or not...I think she is since she was killed by me just to save you two...and I'm sorry for the loss because of me..." Herobrine said. He started to break down. Seto and I both comfort him like Seto comforted me. He was grateful and said if we needed anything, we could ask him. I guess we made friends with the most dangerous person in Minecraftia. Is that a good thing?

~A month later~

**Alex's POV**

I wake up in what seems like Notches castle in the aeither. I thought I was dead?

"Alex, you showed great heroism. Therefore I am giving your life back."

"YAY THANKS NOTCH!" I yelled.

"Sadly, I couldn't retrieve all your memories. Just the most important ones."

"Aww, will I remember my friends?"

"Yes, you just won't remember _certain details_"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Notch finally said before sending me to spawn. The first thing I see is the town I grew up in. I also see Seto and Bella. They are standing by my tomb stone. I see them crying, especially Bella. I wonder what there reaction is going to be when I'm not dead? That will be a fun time. Might as well make it happen now. So I walk over to them.

"I'M BACK!" I scream and make a hero pose. I see Bella look up with sad eyes that instantly turn to eyes of shock.

"HOW!" She screams as she gets up to hug me. This the ONLY time I'm letting someone hug me.

"Notch said I was a hero so he re-spawned me."

"What did you do to become a hero" Seto said snickering in the nice way.

"Oh, I let Herobrine kill me just to save you two."

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!" Seto screamed. I love it when he screams.

"Yeah I did, he was asking your guys weaknesses..." I trailed off.

"Well do you remember everything, or did you lose some memory?" Bella asked finally getting over the shock.

"He said I did lose some memory, but it's memory that can easily get regained he said."

"You do remember the prophecy? Right?"

"No...whats so special about me?"

"Hey Seto,I just found what she had lost..."

"What did she lose..." Seto asked.

"Her memory of her power..." Bella said with sad eyes.

"Well, at least she remembers us..." Seto said.

"Yeah...but I guess we should tell her..."

"Tell me what?" I asked Bella.

She then explains everything thats happened in the last month, from me being an apprentice to a wolf and how we met Seto and so on. I was shocked. Hopefully I learn how to do these things...I want to use my awesome powers.

"Well, thats all thats happened..." Seto trails off.

"I'M A WOLF AND AN APPRENTICE! COOL!" I scream. "Just how to use the powers..."

"Uhhh...sadly we can't help you with that" Bella and Seto said together. They then blush.

'Wait, are you guys dating?"I ask because of the blushing.

"WHAT NO!" Bella screams.

"Just really close friends..." Seto says trailing off. I see Bella whisper to Seto about something, but I couldn't hear it exactly. (Remember, she lost memory of her powers, therefore she can not use them.) I just continued on with my business, its not like they are hiding anything.


	9. Chapter 9: A Bigger Threat

**Hey guys! More chapters! I also started a one shot series called Golden Stories...I only have one story but there will be more. In this chapter there will be a lot of flashbacks so...you don't really have to read the dreams and such. Other than that you should be fine reading the rest.**

**pinkittwice54: Thanks for the review btw! And yeah they are TOTALLY not hiding anything xD (Hands out 2 Twix)**

**SilverWolf01 : [::] (::) lol yes :P (Hands out Twix)**

**GreenCreeperLover : I'm glad your liking the story! (Hands out 2 Twix)**

**Thats it for the reviews! TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**Seto's POV (HOW?! WHAT!?)**

I can't believe Alex actually thought Bella and I were dating! I want to...but, she won't let me...I think I need to give it time. I'm glad Alex doesn't know about the kiss at the dance...she would tease us **constantly**. I'm glad Alex is back...Bella has been depressed for a month, until Alex actually was here. She almost went insane. I now know how close of friends Bella and Alex are. I'm glad I was there to help Bella. Now that I think about it...if it weren't for Bella and her being a huge fan, all three of us wouldn't be friends. I just love my fans, but I don't think Bella is just a fan anymore. She is a close friend now. I'm glad I took the two hours at Panera Bread to talk to both of them.

"SETO!" I hear Alex yell.

"What! I did nothing!" I yelled back.

"You were spacing off again Seto, for like the 5th time this week" Bella said.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok...lets just get back to the house now..." Bella said trailing off.

~Le Time Skippy of Skippyness~ (**xD DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE MEH!**)

We arrive at the house...lets see if Alex remembers where the den is...

"YAY! I KNOW THIS PLACE!" Alex screams. Why is it that she knows everything BUT her magic?

"Why is it that you remember everything BUT your magic?" Bella asks. Very funny Bella, steal my line.

"Very funny Bella, I just thought that in my head..." I said mumbling

"Ha! I used a mind read spell! That's how I knew!" Bella responded.

"Wait...YOU CAN READ MINDS WITH MAGIC!? COOL!" Alex yelled.

"Hehe yeah, but you would know this if it weren't for your memory loss." Bella said.

"Oh...well I'm off to bed...I know its early but my hurts like crazy..."

"Seto...remember?" Bella said. I remembered perfectly.

"Remember what?"

"3...2...1" I counted. I then see Alex shift into her wolf form.

"How did you know?" Bella asked coking her head to the side. Man, I love it when she does that when she is confused.

"Headache? I can also sense change too..." I responded.

"Makes sense. What are we going to do about Alex?"

"3...2...1" I counted again. I see Bella's shocked fece.

"WOW! You guys were right about me being a wolf! YAY!" Alex screamed.

"Yeah...anyway...still going to bed?" I asked.

"Nope! Not until I find Herobrine and kill him!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that..."

"Why not?"

"Cause he is a friend now..."

"WHY! HE KILLED ME!"

"I'll explain."

I then started to explain everything but as I got further to the end of the story...something didn't seem right...wasn't Herobrine evil and swore that he wouldn't go back to Notches way? Yeah, I think he lied. I might as well add this to the story since I already have everyones attention.

"So, Herobrines a friend?" Alex said confused.

"Ye-" Bella started to say before I cut her off.

"Not exactly...Bella, do you remember the day when he swore to never be good again?" I said.

"Yeah...WAIT! HE LIED!"

"Yep, I just figured that out...now time to go talk to him as "friends"."

"Can I come?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid not Alex...you don't know how to use your powers...so for now you have to stay here." I said hoping she won't disagree.

"I guess your right...but I know how to be a wolf at least. I think I'll take a nap while you guys are gone."

"Thanks for understanding Alex"

"No problemo, now off to bed for me!" Alex said walking toward the guest bedroom. (Remember, at Seto's house)

"Good night Alex!" Bella and I said at the same time. I blushed hard, so did she.

**Alex's POV (I THOUGHT SHE WENT TO BED! :O)**

**~In Alex's Dream~**

_"Seto, when is this potion going to go into effect?"_

_"Sorry Alex, you are not a sorceress" Seto said._

_"WHY DOES BELLA GET TO BE ONE THEN!" I screamed._

_"She was born one, she just didn't discover her power yet."_

_"Not fair." I said pouting._

_"Don't feel down Alex, I sense a change from you too from the potion"_

_"Then why am I normal?"_

_"You have a certain sorcery that only has one element you can control"_

_"Cool! Technically a sorceress, right?"_

_"Sorry, but no. You are just an Ice Apprentice."_

_"So, not never a full sorceress?"_

_"Correct."_

_"But why not be a full sorceress then?"_

_"Your body can't handle that much energy of a sorceress. Bella's however can."_

_"Not fair."_

_"Sorry Alex, but it's better than being completely normal?"_

_"I guess, but still jealous of Bella." I said surprised._

**~End Of Dream~**

I shot strait up in my bed, surprised at what my dream was about. I wanted to see if that really happened, so I tried practicing magic. To my surprise, it worked and in my hand I had icy magic. I am happy that I am gaining my memory back through my dreams. Lets hope I get another one. I then fell back asleep.

**~Another Dream~**

_"Bella, look! Can you help them?!" I said._

_Before Bella could do anything I surrounded the speeding car in ice. It stopped it and I melted it. No one was harmed, I could sense it. (A/N Yes she can melt her own ice, just seemed fair)_

_"Nice one Alex!" Bella said looking over to me and punched my shoulder._

_"Thanks" I said._

_I noticed Bella staring at me._

_"What's wrong Bella?" I asked._

_"Nothing, its just your eyes turned and ice blue and turned back brown"_

_"Maybe it's a sign of a new power?"_

_"Maybe a new element, since you already have one covered!"_

_"That would be awesome!"_

_I tried fire first, nothing happened. I then tried water, nothing happened. I tried earth, something happened. I made a crack in the ground and sealed it back up again._

_"Wow! Earth! I thought it would have been fire!" Bella said laughing._

_"Very funny..." I said unamused._

_"That wasn't sarcasm..."_

_"Oh, then sorry" I said staring at the ground._

_I wasn't in the best of moods, ever since Bella was a sorceress and I am just and Ice Apprentice. I might be a element holder, since I found Earth to be my new ability. _

**~End Of Dream~**

I couldn't believe what my dream told me...I was a Elementalist. I then tried water, fire and earth. All of them worked to my surprise. I now know that I am no longer powerless and I am part wolf. I tried more magic like levitating something. It worked.

**~FlashBack~ **

_I guess helping people does make you feel better. Bella and I continued flying, as Bella was flying I would have to help her up with my wind because I guess she hasn't gain a lot of balance yet. When we finally reached Seto's house, Bella had mastered her flying thanks to my help. I felt important for once. We came into Setos house, we saw him cleaning up around without touching anything. He was of course using a levitation spell. I tried levitating something, and it surprisingly worked._

_"Wow Alex, I think you are a sorceress. I think you're just gaining your power over time, not all at once like I did." Bella said._

**~End Of FlashBack~**

Well, I guess I am a sorceress. Just not a full one yet. I decided to get out of bed because I have all the knowledge I need to fight. I went to go find Seto and Bella.

**Seto's POV**

Bella and I started flying toward Herobrines base. We both put an invisibility potion on so no one will see us. The government would probably want to experiment on us if they found out. As time passes, we finally find Herobrines base. We walk in and see him doing evil things.

"Ha! I can't believe they bought the story! Now they think I am their friend! I swore to Notch that I would never go back to my good side. I can't believe they were dumb enough to believe it!" I heard Herobrine say.

"Hey Herobrine! Guess what we found out that you _just_ confirmed?" Bella said.

"That I will never have a friend ever besides you?" Herobrine said. Is he really trying to cover all that up after what he just said?

"Nope. We learned you are a backstabbing monster that deserves to be killed." I said before Bella could say anything.

"Hmm...no way getting around that...I guess I will have to kill both of you!" Herobrine said throwing some lightning at Bella and I. We started to fight when I hear the door burst open.

"I'M BAAAAAACK!" Alex screamed throwing fire at Herobrine. I guess she gained her memory. I then see Alex take Herobrine and fling him out of his lair and into the sky. I think once he lands on the ground, he is dead.

"I guess you gained your memory huh?" Bella asked.

"Yep, and Herobrine is the least of our problems..."

"How do you know Alex?" I asked.

"Herobrine was just a creation of something even more evil."

"But he was created by Notch..." Bella said.

"Yes, but Notch has an evil sister named Crimson."

"Oh...My...Gosh..." I said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You have no idea who we are going against..." I said before blacking out.

* * *

**That's a wrap! I have a general idea of what Crimson is going to be like but I like hearing ideas from you guys! So, if you have an idea of what Crimson is going to look like, personality and powers...you can pm me the details! Thanks! See ya guys next chapter! **

**Peace Out Writers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Crimson: The Dark Sorceress

**O.O I'M AT THE DOUBLE DIDGETS! YAY! anyway... I made a deviantart and I made some of the characters...I suggest you go look at that and I also have an instagram...links in my bio...but now...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**pinkittwice54: Lol! I suggest you don't punch a wall...you will hurt you self xD (Hands out Twix)**

**GreenCreeperLover: I'm glad you like the story! Please don't let your head explode...I think that would hurt...(Hands out Twix)  
**

**TO THE STORY! (Warning, has some gore like themes for one of the characters...)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"You have no idea who we are going against" Seto said. I then see him fall to the ground and see a figure behind him. I think it may be Crimson.

"Hello! My name is Crimson the dark sorceress and I am here to take you to play!" She said with an evil laugh. Well, that answered my question. Crimson has crimson colored hair thats in a pony tail, very dark gray skin, a black t-shirt with blood stains, grayish pants with blood stained at the bottom and black shoes. She also has red eyes, an evil smirk, blood on her face and blood stained hands. She is a phantom with a dark aurora that follows her. This doesn't surprise me. I then see a figure behind her, she looks like some kind of sidekick. The girl is also a phantom with midnight colored hair that flows kinda like in the wind even though there is no wind. She is wearing a crimson colored shirt with black pants and dark purple shoes. She has gray skin, not as dark as Crimson's. She has orange eyes with a somewhat evil look and a dark turquoise aurora around her. They both hover above the ground.

"This here is my sidekick, Midnight, the moon witch." Crimson said moving out of the way to show off Midnight. Midnight looks like she hasn't killed anybody, unlike Crimson who has blood all over her.

"How did you make Seto pass out!?" Alex asked.

"Well, I can do that with my dark magic. He is probably having some wondrous, realistic, nightmares right now!" Crimson says showing off her magic. Her magic looks like dark red-black ball.

"Midnight show them your magic!" Crimson yells. I see Midnight roll her eyes and show us. It is a midnight blue with some light blue and little red.

"Now, time to have some fun!" Crimson says. She paralyzes Alex and I. We then black out.

~Time Skip To All Waking Up In Crimsons Lair~

I wake up and see Midnight standing in front of me.

"What do you want witch!"

"Crimson needs you...again..." Midnight says rolling her eyes.

"What for?"

"She needs you for "testing"...more like abuse..."

"Oh..."

"Just follow me..."

"But what if I don't want to be abused..."

"Too bad, follow me now." Midnight finally said showing her magic to show that she is willing to hurt me. I don't think she would though. I continue following her and see an old lab. I'm afraid for what Crimson is going to do to me.

"Ah! Heres the little sorceress! Too bad you don't have your boyfriend to save you!" Crimson says.

"Seto is not my boyfriend!" I yell.

"Awww, a single lady. Much easier prey!"

"Shut up Crimson! Just get what ever your going to do to me over with..." I say.

"Fine fine, just be ready." Crimson says sighing.

"How about you be ready!" I say throwing a ball of fire with a hint of poison.

"Ouch! Why would you do that to me! No one messes with the mighty Crimson!"

"Well, I just did" I say running out of the room. (Seto quote xD) I go and try to wake up Seto and Alex before Crimson and Midnight come to take me away again.

"NO DON'T KILL ME ALEX!" Seto yells as he wakes up. I think he had some nightmares.

"Come on Seto! Lets get out of here before she gets us!" I hear Alex say behind me.

"No...Don't wanna..." Seto said.

"SETO!" Alex and I yell.

"Shesh! I was kidding! Now lets get out of this horrid place!" Seto said running out.

* * *

**Sorry it's short...I wanted to get a chappy out...and btw I think this story may come to an end soon...sadly...BUT I am having fun writing this and will continue to do other stories! See ya guys laterz**

**Peace Out Writers!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan of Action

**I have sad news...the story is ending in 5 chapters...BUT ITS GOING TO BE EPIC! :D I finally have stuffs planned out for the next few chapters and I'll be writing a lot :) so with out further a do...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**GreenCreeperLover: LOL xD You added you own cliff hanger :) Very funny my friend...  
**

**Alright! Done with that and OMG THATS FOR 904 VIEWS! THATS SO MUCH! YAY! *Straitens jacket and clears throat* Alright now time to go TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We get home after our escape and we start to discuss our plans for Crimsons defeat. Seto also apparently knows a lot about her...I wonder why?

"Ok! So we started to start the long list of Crimson's powers?" Seto started.

"Yes...just try to make it as not boring as possible..." Alex says. I then softly punch her in the arm. The friend one.

"Ok...So she can control the undead, humans and animals, but she can't control magical is a Dark Sorceress and fire is her main attack along with undead and explosive is very destructive and blood thirsty. She can also make someone blackout and have nightmares that almost seem the bright side she can not control earth,water and ice. She slightly hovers over the can easily cause someones health to go down very quickly if their not a sorceress/sorcerer and or have a regen potion. She way more powerful than Herobrine and Notch." He explains.

"SHES WAY TO OP!" I scream.

"I know but her weakness is overpowering herself or her getting too mad."

"Makes me feel better, but how are we supposed to defeat her then when our attacks do nothing?"

"Poison is another weakness...if she gets enough...its about 50 poison balls on our end..."

"Oh, thats better...but that won't degrade her health..."

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Alex yells.

"What is it..." I ask.

"We can make a fire ball with poison into it...or a harm ball with poison in it...or just keep switching in between harming and poisoning..."

"Alex, Bella and I can't mix those two...two strongk..." Seto says. (SORRY HAD TO DO MITCH QUOTE! DON'T HURT MEH!)

"Oh...have you tried it?"

"No, but I don't want to risk it..."

"Come on Seto...for a powerful sorcerer you are...you should be able to do that. Maybe Bella but again...you know more about magic than Bella and I"

"Fine, but you have to try too..."

"WHY! I'm just an apprentice..." Alex whines.

"Cause I said so!" Seto yells before trying out the new power. I try it too and I can do it! It looks so cool! The fire looks like a regular just with green at the bottom and green bubbles from the green fire. The harming ball is a deep crimson with a poison shield over it. Seto could do it and so could Alex!

"YAY! We can win this!" Alex screams.

"Alex please stop yelling...it's getting annoying..." I say.

"NEVER!" She screams even louder.

"Doesn't it hurt you wolf ears?" Seto says.

"Yes...but not as much if I mute it out...I can do that...adjust my hearing and smell...they only have wolf senses when I want." Alex says.

"I feel stupid now..." Seto says.

"Oh and Seto...how do you know all this about Crimson..." I ask.

"She used to be a sorceress like you Bella, but something clicked inside her when a certain something happened..."

"Oh...can you tell us?"

"_I can tell you, not Alex because she won't take it seriously. Want to meet at the park? After this of corse.." _Seto says in my head. I nod.

"Well I think we are done with the planning...I have to go with Seto to pick up some dinner...want it from Jimmy Johns?" I say.

"YES! The usual please...THANKS!" She yells even more.

"Ok! Seto we are off!"

We quickly go out the door and walk over to the park. Seto then starts explaining to me what happened. He says that some popular kid was bulling her to the point where she was physically getting abused and they could go to jail. She even got tied up with a rope and thrown outside for hours. She couldn't burn the rope because of her secret and the wind would put it out or push it in another direction. She never told anyone this except Seto and she didn't want him to do anything about it. She said she could handle it...but that wasn't the case. Seto continues to say that one day something snapped and she unleashed her power on the whole school, except me. Seto tried to stop her but she became what she is today. She doesn't even remember Seto because she asked a sorcerer to erase her mind of all that happened but keep the evil inside her. She liked being evil.

"That's what happened..." Seto said ending the story.

"Wow, I never knew tha- SETO BEHIND YOU!" I said/screamed.

"Wha-" Seto said getting cut off by a hand on his mouth dragging him towards the figure. The figure was Crimson.

"Have fun finding you boyfriend!" She yelled.

"HE'S NOT BY BOYFRIEND! I WILL FIND HIM NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" I screamed.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A GIRLFRIEND WOULD SAY!"She said laughing and flying up with Seto. Man, why does someone always get kidnapped by some evil being around here?!

* * *

**I DON'T OWN JIMMY JOHNS! I JUST LOVE THEIR SANDWICHES!**


End file.
